Samantha Grace
by lezzylovesgirls
Summary: Samantha Grace is a girl who just adores to be herself. Even in public! But... Something happens... She gets sucked into a movie... Nothing prepared her for this.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Grace-

She is many words.

Brave.

Caring.

Relentless.

Smart.

Beautiful.

But nothing has prepared her for this...


	2. Chapter 2: New World Sweet

Samantha Grace-

I woke up to people hovering over me. "Is she okay?" "Probably not" "Is there anything we can do?" I sat up and the people backed away. "Sorry, dear, we were just making sure you didn't hit your head to hard" A little lady told me. "It's okay" I said and they smiled at me. "You're very beautiful, dear, what's your name?"She asked me. "Samantha Grace" I said and bowed. I grinned. "Well, I'll be off" I said and ran from them. I hid behind the penthouse and panted.

I'm...

In...

Wreck...

It...

Ralph...

_The Movie..._

Sweet! I grinned and walked to the trains and sat down. I was like invisible. I saw Ralph waving to everyone. Then I saw a girl on his back. Vanellope. I chuckled. Then I turn around and looked around. I saw a bench and sat on it. I saw big feet coming to me. I threw on my purple hoodie and hurried off to Tapper's. I sat down. I pulled my hood down. It revealed my white hair that was long. I took a drink of mine and saw a big figuare sit next to me.

"Hey Lady!" I heard. "Hmm?" I asked them, sipping my drink. "What game are you from?" Ralph asked me. I shrugged. "Take a guess" I said. "The new one! Mama's Sister?" He asked and I don't know why but my _code_ made me look at the past few days. Erasing the ones I had and bringing the ones I hadn't. "Bingo" I said and tapped my nose. "So what brings you talking to the new girl?" I asked them. "We just got out of practice" Vanellope said and I laughed. "Practice? Man, how many times do you do that stuff everyday?" I asked her. "Most of my time" She said and sheepishly grinned at me. I shooked my head. My hair flinging in directions.

"I better go" I said when they started kicking us out. I walked to my new game and sat down on chair. I soon met the face of a little girl. "Hola! Welcome to my bakery!" My voice said. "What do you want?" I asked and my pad came on the screen. She moved the joy stick to spaghetti. "Hmm! Good choice!" I said and started making the order. "Eat well!" I said and waved. She waved back a little.


	3. Chapter 3: Sometimes it would be nice

Samantha Grace-

I sighed and washed my dirty hands. It doesn't show on the screen but my hands can get real dirty.

I walked to the door and hanged my apron up. I walked to my bedroom. I put a medal of great cooking up.

I had recived three medals today and there was a lot on my wall.

I guess I had done real damage.

I got on the train and walked to the Tapper's.

My purple hoodie matched my white tank top. My black leggings were making my legs look like twigs while my shoes made my look cute but dangerous. I took a sip and sighed.

If only everyday wasn't so similar. It had been a week since I arrived.

I hadn't seen Ralph awhile nor Vanellope. Must be practicing.

I got up and walked out. I decided to go visit Felix. He is real nice and likes having me over, same with the people.

I knocked on the door and Felix answered. "Sammy is here!" They call me Sammy. I told them to either call me Sam or Samantha because Sammy is what my Grand-Daddy called me before he died.

I shrugged and sat down. "How was your day, dear?" She asked me. "It was fine, but do you know where Ralph and Vanellope are?" I asked her. "Probably at Tapper's" She said and shrugged.

"Cool" I said and she nodded. I walked to the kitchen and prepared dinner for them all. I ate and left to my game, to sleep. There, Ralph and Vanellope were cleaning a giant mess in my kitchen. They had berely made a dent.

"What is going on in here?!" I shouted and they flinched. "We wanted to make you something nice" Vanellope said softly. "Well, do it another time or somewhere else cause now I'm gonna have to clean it, and fast" I said and they left.

I swept and scrubbed for twenty minutes till it was sqeaky clean. I sighed and laid down on my bed.


End file.
